Show Me
by superrvixen
Summary: Set during 3.5. Gene Hunt is becoming a shadow of his former self and Alex shows him how to be the Gene Genie again. Galex. First story - now complete.
1. Alex

Just been watching 3.5 and thought this would be a good idea for a one-shot. As I predicted it will now be a two-shot or possibly a sixty-three shot… What I'm trying to say is that if I get enough reviews to spur me on, I promise a second chapter, in which the rating will be going up to M.

Think of this as sort of an insight to Alex's thoughts on past events. I saw a window of opportunity in this episode and I didn't think it had been done before so I thought I'd do the honours. Obviously this is a completely different take on how it should have gone, I know that they went out to get Hardwick straight after the said conversation, but in my world they leave it for the day and that's when Alex goes home, so just go with it please! It's my first fic and only beta-d by me, myself and I so excuse any mistakes! R+R, yes?

….

I can't believe it. Never in my 3 years of being in this...what would you call it? Coma? Parallel universe? Dream? I don't know anymore… I have felt a lot of things for my DCI, but never that. Yes, I felt sorry for Gene Hunt.

I can't say I knew the man that he 'used' to be, back in the Sam Tyler days. But I had a very good idea because of Tyler himself. He described Gene Hunt as a bold, brash, extremely aggressive and arrogant man. All the traits that should make you despise a person. But even as Sam was telling me these horrible, shameful things I couldn't help but think of him as bittersweet. Attractive, even, the way Sam described him with his...how did he put it? 'Childish pout, floppy dirty blonde hair and leather driving gloves' and apparently a sex god, or so he thought. Then somehow I found myself in the same situation as Sam, and god forbid, found myself secretly smitten with said DCI.

Although I thought I'd never admit this, admit defeat, I never thought it was in me. However, when things started getting serious at Fenchurch east in these last couple of months, since I was shot by him, I started to see him for the genuine, ruggedly perfect man he is. Every time he calls me 'Bolly' my stomach does a funny little flip. Keats is still trying to make me think differently, and I'll play along, just to keep him happy. I may have had my doubts before, stupidly. But I know this man, I know he would never do what Keats is suggesting he has done. He is a lot of things, but not that. And I know what gets to him. This is why I felt sorry for him.

You see, the man in question likes to be seen in a certain light. He needs people to think he is a scary, manipulative, possessive being. What does he call it? 'Cleaning the streets of scum'. Yes, he needs to be the hero. He has an ego the size of America. That's just who he is, it's what makes him. And over the last 3 years I have seen this fade in him. Don't get me wrong, it still shows at all the right times. But he is still moving further and further away from the Manc Lion he used to be. Thankfully, only I can see this because of my profession.

And I saw that look in his eye, maybe it was defeat? Realisation? Hurt? Possibly all of those things. But when 'bastard Lytton' asked Gene "What's happened to you?", and his accomplice told Ray he was glad someone still had the balls, I saw it.

I tried to make him feel slightly better in my own little way. "And I thought you were a throwback, compared to those two you're practically homo-erectus".

"Homo-what? You're obsessed woman." He replied. Only with him, I found myself thinking.

It was at that moment, I got that feeling, as I stood in the corridor alone. You'll know the one I mean. The 'now or never' feeling. I had to give in, before it was too late. The final chapter was approaching and we could all feel it. I had to show him the real me, what I really felt for him. But more importantly, I had to show him who he really was and find out if he still felt anything for me like I suspected he used to.

So I made my excuses, went home, and made myself look somewhat irresistible to my best ability. I knew there was scum like Hardwick to catch, Christ I'm even talking like him now. But for now I had to deal with this feeling that had been creeping up inside of me for so long.

I knew he wouldn't be in Luigis. Not in the mood. And he hadn't turned up at my flat, drunk with a bottle of wine and two glasses. God he hadn't done that in so long. I think I even missed it. I knew he'd be where he always was when he felt slightly defeated. Sat alone, slightly drunk, in the dark of his office. Whiskey in hand. Who knows what kind of thoughts running through his mind. I'd like to. So I went to him.

I crept slowly through the double doors of CID, swinging my hips, I know he likes that. The walk seemed to last a lifetime until I found myself leaning against the doorframe of his office, his face slowly lifting from the whisky glass on his desk, his eyes finally meeting mine. And then I knew. Yes. I had to show him he could still be the man he used to be. That he could possess me. I had to make him feel better.


	2. Gene

So I thought it would be interesting to do this chapter in the perspective of Gene. Story will be slightly longer than I fist planned, only by a chapter or so, but I hope everyone doesn't mind too much :) Please please review, good and bad, as they spur me on! And of course, regrettably, I own nothing.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I heard doors swinging and footsteps approaching my office. Didn't bother looking up from the amber liquid encased in my glass. I knew it was her. DI bloody bolly kecks. Without even looking I could see the hips swinging, I know she knows I love that. Anyway, it could only be her this late at night. Or rather this early in the morning.

I got shot down today. Not physically, mentally. Bastard Lytton thinks I've gone soft. Everyone thinks I don't give a shit. But I do, it gets to me. And I've got my suspicions that posh mouthy tart knows this. She knows most things about me without me even having to tell her. And to be fair, it was probably all over my face. Never been any good at that, disguising nancy emotions and what not. Some say I'm more blatant than a bull in a china shop. Or used to be. No, am.

My eyes leaving the whiskey glass, I scanned her from her feet upwards. She was different, dressed up even. Could this be for my benefit? No, don't be stupid. Probably got some posh totty on the go that no one knows about. She was wearing her beloved red heels, and my god, those legs really did go on forever. Suspenders under that dress? Hope so. Bloody nora, lucky twat, whoever he was. And that dress, bloody hell. Don't think I've ever seen her look so delicious. I mean, every single day she swaggers in here sort of takes my breath away, always has for the last 3 years. But this was something special, just above the knee, simple black dress with a low neckline but god was it effective. On me, anyway. Don't even look at those tits Genie boy, there'll be no going back.

It felt like I'd been staring into those hazel traps for hours now. Possibly only a minute, in actual fact. No words were exchanged. And then before I knew it she'd slowly made her way around the room and perched her peachy arse on my desk. Too close for comfort, or quite the opposite in this case. I was trying to resist the urge to look right up her dress when she became animated.

"Can I?" She said, pointing at the abandoned whisky glass on the desk beside her.

"Yeah."

She took a few sips and then placed it back where it had come from. God her drinking whisky in that dress is giving me the right 'orn. I hope there's a point to this. She spoke again, snapping me out of my fantasy.

"Show me."

"Show you wot?"

"That you can be him again. Just for tonight. Just for now." Was she talking about what I think she was? How could she know what I was thinking? I didn't have time to respond before she had one hand on the lapel of my suit and one cupping my face. "The Gene Hunt who doesn't take any shit. The brash, bolshy arrogant man who wouldn't have wasted any time and just ravished me the moment I arrived here."

I lifted my face and looked her straight in the eye. And what I saw made me happier than anything had in a long time. Pure passion and lust. But I had to double check.

"What you on about bolls?"

"I saw your face earlier." She replied in a low tone. "You were hurt. When Lytton said you'd gone soft. But I don't think you have. So show me. Just for tonight, forget everything else. Hardwick, Keats, everyone. It's just me and you. Right here, now. We've waited too long."

"You sure 'bout this?"

Bloody hell. I was the lucky twat. I could of sworn she'd just parted her legs a bit. She bent down to my ear and nibbled slightly. My god, what was this woman trying to do to me? I could see right down her dress.

"Show me." She said in the dirtiest whisper I think I've ever heard.

"Fine." So I did. I stood up abruptly, my now vacant chair flying backwards.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Eeek how mean am I leaving it there! If I get enough reviews I'll post the third chapter. I'm halfway through writing it as we speak, and I can safely say it's worth it! We all need a bit of rough Galex :)


	3. Shown

A/N – Maaajor apologies to everyone (and especially to Harri83!) for the long wait for this chapter! I've had a lot of stuff to get back to life-wise, but I've done nothing but think about finishing this chapter! Hopefully all the thought will make it better. I have to say how incredibly greatful I am for all the reviews; they have give me the confidence to do this chapter. I've decided to do this chapter as more of a story, instead of the thoughts of Gene or Alex, it just seemed to flow better this way in this particular chapter. Again, I own nothing, and again, please review!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Song that inspired this chapter:

"Put your hands all over me,

Please talk to me, talk to me

Tell me everything's gonna be alright.

Put your hands all over me,

Please walk with me, walk with me now

Love is a game you say

Play me and put me away."

- Maroon 5 – Hands All Over

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gene stood up abruptly, his chair toppling over and flying backwards. Alex let out the smallest of gasps, not quite knowing what this man was about to do, and the violent fall of the chair both making her nervous but excited for what was potentially about to happen between them.

Neither of them spoke as Gene slowly made his way around the desk from where Alex was sat looking up at him. The atmosphere was confusing to Alex as she sat there rooted, as Gene first closed the blinds on the left hand side of the office, then the ones on the door and then the right side. As he finished his routine by turning the lock on the handle of his office door, feelings of anticipation rose in the pit of Alex's stomach. She really was going to do this.

Gene turned around so he was now facing Alex's back from the door of his office. Swiftly he walked over to where Alex was still sat on the edge of his desk. Neither of them looking at each other, Alex still facing the opposite wall, but she knew he was getting closer and closer. Before she had chance to register what was happening Gene was facing her. He put both his hands out to roughly grab her small waist and she suddenly found herself slammed up against the door of his office thinking she must have blinked and missed the journey. Registering what had happened she let out an involuntary intake of breath and found herself looking straight into the eyes of the, now her, manc lion.

They were just stood there, bodies pressed together, for what felt like hours but were actually only seconds. Getting used to the feeling of each other moulding into one another. It was ages since Alex had felt this close to Gene, and even then it had only been the case maybe once or twice. Eyes boring into each other, Gene finally spoke as his hand traced the outline of Alex starting from her cheek, to over her shoulders and breasts and down past her stomach to where it rested on her thigh.

"You sure 'bout this bolls? Know what you're gettin' yourself into?"

"Wanted this for too long Gene, wanted you…" Her breath hitched and she trailed off as she felt Gene's hand move from her thigh right round to her arse.

"Wanted a bit of the Gene Genie?" His mouth was mere millimetres away from hers now as she felt his words rather than heard them.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She replied with a wanton quality to her voice. It felt like all her thoughts were just spilling out now, it took all her strength to keep her voice steady as Gene squeezed her arse, feeling his breath on her lips.

Unexpectedly, Alex grabbed Gene's hair and pulled his head so her lips were against his ear.

"Take me, Gene."

That was all the encouragement Gene needed as he brought his own mouth crashing down to hers. Their first kiss was everything Alex imagined it to be, fast, furious and full of hunger. The three years of sexual tension they had endured coming to a mind blowing peak. All of a sudden it seemed tongues were duelling and teeth crashing as Gene bit down onto Alex's bottom lip, causing her to let out a rumbling moan that did it for Gene. The thought crossed Gene's mind that he was sure he'd never been this aroused before, and he knew Alex felt the evidence of said arousal pressing against her thigh as she let out another dirty moan to confirm this straight onto his lips.

Gene's mouth moved to Alex's neck. He sucked and licked as his right hand moved down her face and neck to her right tit. Peeling her dress down slightly he caught a glimpse of her blood red lace bra and a rumble escaped him right onto Alex's neck. His hand slipped under her bra and roughly teased her already hard bud. Much to Gene's disappointment Alex stopped these heavenly actions by shoving his suit jacket over his shoulders, and started to unbutton the top buttons of his crisp white shirt when she was stopped by Gene's hand grabbing hers .

"No. I'm in control." His gravelly voice managed to get out.

This just turned Alex on even more as a whimper escaped her. Before she knew it Gene had both her hands held above her head with one of his own, and the other was making its way from her knee up her quivering thigh. His fingers toyed with the edge of her stockings, and then getting closer and closer to his goal, then stopping. Alex whimpered again as he drew his hand away completely, to finish unbuttoning his own shirt from where she had left off. When it was gaping open he pressed himself up flush against her again, Alex revelling in the little skin to skin contact she had at the top of her chest. Gene kissed her with a force that took her breath away, and then pulled back again. Moving round the side of her neck he bit down as Alex shook, and with his free hand ripped the zip at the back of her dress down with the same frenzied force. Hearing Alex gasp again, he smashed his lips to hers once more, as the door behind them rattled on its frame.

Gene let Alex's hands fall free and she knew he just wanted her to stand there looking sultry and wanton, his wish was her command. Although she wasn't ready for the force that tore the black dress from around her shoulders and then Gene's hands easing the tight fabric over her suspenders and stocking clad thighs. It pooled at her feet and she stepped out and kicked it to the opposite side of the room with her red heels.

And there she was, stood in front of him in all her glory. Alex heard Gene trying and failing to suppress a gasp, the recognized pout appearing on his lips, and knew that the underwear was having its desired effect.

"See something you like, Guv?" The word 'Guv' was nothing more than a wilful moan.

He didn't reply. He didn't need to; he knew his next actions would answer her question more than satisfactorily. It all became a blur again for Alex as Gene roughly grabbed her waist once more and spun her round, walking her backwards until her arse hit his desk and it shook on its legs. Leaving her there he separated himself from her for a second, much to the disgust of Alex, to sweep everything off his desk. Like something Alex had seen in the movies, everything fell to the floor with a thud, crashing noises surrounding them. Papers, folders, telephone, even the computer that was always switched off anyway.

Alex's eyes widened as she looked at his determined face. This was the sexiest, most erotic thing she'd ever encountered and was enjoying every single millisecond of it. She was so distracted looking into his eyes that she almost didn't realise she was being moved and it was only when her back hit the desk and she was laid out in front of him that she came back down to reality.

His hands grabbed hers and pushed them out so he was pinning her down.

"Dreamt about this bolls."

All she could muster to reply was "Eurghhh" as his mouth continued its assault on her neck and down her chest, heading towards her heaving tits. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking as the other hand kneaded under her bra. Gene removed his hands from her wrists and stood between her legs as she was spread out on his desk, all his, wanton and ready but still, quite sexily, in all of her underwear.

She knew to stay still with her back against the desk as his eyes feasted on her. The next thing she felt were both his hands and mouth around the top of her left stocking. She felt it being unclipped and rolled down her leg teasingly slow, until her red heel was removed and then the stocking after. The action was repeated with her other right leg. However this time she felt his tongue trailing behind the stocking that was being pulled down. Then Alex felt his tongue working its way back up from her ankle, getting closer and closer to her heat. She was well aware of how aroused she was and also that the evidence of this would be visible through her knickers. Wanting him to see, know what he did to her.

The next thing Alex felt was Gene's tongue licking upwards from the bottom to the top of her soaking wet patch. "Ohhhh God!" His tongue carried on the length of her body until he reached her mouth and they were face to face again. "Not God, Gene Hunt." He said matter-of-factly as his hands roamed around to her back to unhook the bra that was almost dangling off anyway, Alex skimmed it over her arms and threw it behind her head. Gene's mouth was on her tits again as one hand travelled down to her knickers to feel her state of arousal.

"Bloody hell Alex, ya flooded" Gene mumbled to Alex's stomach as his fingers pushed her knickers to one side and were running up her folds, a quick stroke on her clit that caused Alex's whole body to shudder, and back down again.

"Been like this for three years Gene, wanting you, cravin... Ohhhh!" She was cut off as she felt one, then two fingers plunge inside her, stretching her.

"Keep talkin' like that an you'll give me a heart attack woman" And with that he pulled out of her and stood. Alex whimpering at the loss of contact after being so intimate.

He began to unbuckle his belt as Alex just laid there and watched, wondering if she could have some control yet or if she was just supposed to lay there and watch Gene strip torturously slowly. Bugger it, she thought, two can play at this.

Snake like, she slid down off the desk and within seconds was on her knees in front of him. Slapping his hands away and replacing them with her own. Alex removed his trousers and boxers in one swift motion, along with his boots, and all Gene could do was stand and watch this mesmerising woman tease his already rock hard cock even harder with her skilled hands. Working them up and down and putting pressure in all the right places, whilst he leant against the desk with his hands. It was only when he felt her wet, welcoming mouth close around his tip that he let out a growl. "Ohhhh…..'lex…. feels… so good…" The humming moans she was making whilst she took him fully into her mouth, tongue swirling, only doing more to increase his pleasure.

Worrying he wasn't going to last he grabbed Alex's neck and pulled her up to meet his lust filled gaze, and once again they're hips ground against each other and it felt painfully good. Still in her arms, Gene walked Alex round to the other side of the desk, facing the door. Leaning over her so that she was arching back onto the desk he took her earlobe into his mouth. "Want you, Alex." He had never been more certain of anything in his life, and all she could reply with was a wanton moan. It was enough for him.

In a blur he spun Alex around so that her back was to his chest, still wearing the open shirt. She was still wearing her knickers however, that wouldn't do. In one swift motion he grabbed the lace tightly in his fist and yanked it off her, tearing the flimsy fabric, causing Alex to let out another dirty moan. She was still wearing her suspender belt though, he noted, so they were still equal. He kicked her legs apart and pushed her body so her front was flat down on the desk, her palms at either side of her tits. "Imagined this moment bolls, you're perfect."

The next thing she felt was Gene sliding into her, slick and hot. They both let out guttural moans as he entered, not quite believing how good it felt. Alex not quite believing how he filled her completely. Inbetween grunts and moans Gene managed to tell Alex, "God… so tight bolls… so fuckin' tight". He slammed into her again and again, each thrust harder and hungrier than the last, until Alex started to scream when he hit that sweet spot. "Ahhhh… Gene".

"Need to… look at you… see you…" Deciding he needed to her face as she came for the first time, he pulled out of her with protest noises from Alex. But before she knew it he had spun her back around again by her hips and he had entered her for the second time, this time seeing the look on his face, one she wouldn't forget in a hurry. Hitting her back to the desk, she hooked one leg around his waist to pull him down over her and claimed him by raking her hands through his hair. His mouth hit hers as the thrusts by both of them became erratic and frenzied once more, both working towards the same goal. "big Gene… you're… so big… AHHHHH" Alex almost screamed during hard kisses.

"Gonna come bolls" he murmured into her mouth inbetween all the frenzied moaning. The words Alex kept moaning doing nothing to help the matter, not that he minded, of course. The rhythmic but crazy thrusts all of a sudden building up on him and becoming too much.

"…Inside me… so hard… Gene… ohhhh" The last sentence sending him over the edge as he spilled into once, twice. "Bolls…" Alex wasn't far behind him at all. The moment she felt him shoot into her it sent her to the point of no return also as she came all over him, screaming hoarsely. "GENE!" Alex's nails dug into Gene's back as she clung onto him for dear life.

Neither one of them spoke for a few moments; all that could be heard was erratic breathing getting somewhat back to normal as she still clung to him. Still silent, Gene pulled out of Alex and separated himself momentarily as the loss caused a funny flip in his stomach. He grabbed the discarded chair that resided behind them and pulled it up. Sitting down he pulled Alex off the desk and onto his lap, feeling the evidence of her pleasure on his thighs and not caring, loving it and savouring the memory. Fitting to him was so natural as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, and broke the silence.

"Now I know."

"Know what?" He asked kissing her forehead tenderly.

"You didn't do it. I trust you Gene, I know." Tiredness creeping into her speech.

"Thank you." He murmured into her hair. "Now what happens?" Notes of worry making his voice shake just a little.

"Well… We go back to mine, shower, eat, and Gene Genie can show me his idea of round two I reckon."

"Wanting more already? Yeah, I have that effect. Not gonna say no to that am I DI slutty knickers." A smile playing on the corner of his lips, a rare sight nowadays, and one arm lazily stroking up and down hers. "But the bigger picture, I mean."

"We stick together." She dropped butterfly kisses along his jaw. "We'll be ok."

"Will we bolls?"

"Yes." And with one deep kiss, Alex's hands cupping his face, he knew she was always right.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N – Slightly longer chapter than I had planned! Hope you all don't mind. First attempt at smut, so reviews would be extremely welcome to help me with any future stories. And thank you to all those that have stuck with it! 


End file.
